


Against Time

by hatakzs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied/Referenced Time Travel, M/M, Oneshot, Suicide Attempt, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatakzs/pseuds/hatakzs
Summary: Obito knew, even if all the odds went against him, that they would be walking together in the same dream.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Against Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/gifts).



> A birthday fic for one of my favorite people :'D
> 
> (also, i haven't written in like a week and three days so.. *sweats* don't expect much)

“Hey, watch where you’re going.” The figure spat out as Kakashi bumped into him. Kakashi couldn’t bring himself to care anymore. “That kid just walked right past us.”

Nothing made sense - he didn’t know what he did wrong. Kakashi stayed silent, his gaze branding into the two men that he accidentally ran into. After a moment of silence, Kakashi turned away, his head dropping down in defeat.

The silver-haired man continued to walk down the alleyway like normal. There were others around him - but no one noticed him or paid him any attention. 

At first, Kakashi didn’t know what to expect. Though, he felt the apprehension rise in his body as a hand rested on his shoulders, forcing him to turn around. When he saw the two figures that he bumped into earlier, it was too late to react. They grabbed Kakashi by his shirt collar, slamming him against the wall. Kakashi was struggling to breathe - he was exhausted. 

He couldn’t make out their faces and they looked more like shadowy figures in his eyes. 

“You little shit, have some respect, will you?” The man’s words slurred together and Kakashi winced when the smell of alcohol wept over his nose. 

He was more busy trying to get out of the man’s grasp, but the words did hurt. He knew it was dumb; the men were strangers that he met on a street. Yet, he couldn’t stop but be reminded of his family. 

Kakashi felt the fingers around his neck retract, and his body fell onto the floor. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt the air rushing into his lungs again. His breath was cut short when his hair was roughly pulled up, almost in a painful way. Kakashi’s dull gray eyes were met with the sight of two men that had a splitting grin on their faces. 

He didn’t have time to yell out when the two pounded his head straight onto the ground. His breath came out in short gasps. Trying his best to stay conscious, his body was sore and he could only stare at the disappearing figures ahead of him.

* * *

Time was running out. He felt a small push of adrenaline coursing through his veins - a thin layer of sweat started to cover the nape of his neck. Obito didn’t understand  _ why  _ Kakashi wasn’t there. Everything added up to this exact building - his notes, his friends’ words, even the news - yet that bastard was nowhere to be seen. 

The pitch black darkness seemed to engulf the city even at an hour like this. Obito disliked the eerie silence, it was too ominous. The stillness of the city seemed to worry Obito the most as he continued walking along the busy streets. He knew that Kakashi was out there, he just needed to figure out where. 

Death appeared to hang over him as he continued to walk. It had only been two days before everything restarted - and he wasn’t making any progress. A small sense of dread seemed to scratch the back of his mind, another reminder that everything he’d been working towards might just crash down again. 

“Fuck you, Kakashi.” Obito cursed under his breath as he started to panic. There was only twelve minutes left until the time. He stopped suddenly as he looked up, his eyes staring up at the crane just around the corner. 

His legs started to move even before his mind had made the connection. The building wasn’t occupied, most likely it was newly abandoned. His body was protesting against every movement that he made, he knew that his body was reaching its limits. 

Obito paused abruptly once he made it to the top of the building. The moon was shining down on him, if he wasn’t in such a hurry, he would’ve stayed to admire the looks of it. His chest was heaving in pure exhaustion. 

“Kakashi?” Obito huffed with his breathing becoming more uneven. He rushed to the edge of the building, his body pushing against the railing. His eyes became distant as a sudden realization came to him.

“No..” He whispered out, his voice almost cracking. “This isn’t the place.”

* * *

The view below him was truly a sight to see at night. Hundreds of lights coming from the street and the houses made the city look similar to a starry night. Kakashi let out an amused chuckle, despite what the city looked like, he knew the horrible people it held. Almost as if the city had a facade - everything was a lie.

His body relaxed as a brush of wind floated past his direction, he stared straight ahead. He wondered briefly what his life could’ve been if nothing went wrong. Maybe his family would be satisfied with him, maybe he would have more than two friends. 

Pushing his body up and going over the railings, he smiled. If he could stay like this forever, care-free, not having to mind about anyone else. The cold breeze made the night better, almost as if he was flying. 

Kakashi paused and stared down. Just one step, and he would be free of his worries. He wouldn’t have to worry about what his parents thought of him. Maybe his friends would be free, too. After all these years, Kakashi was still a burden to the people around him. He hadn’t changed, after everything. 

He wondered what was stopping him. He wasn’t scared of death, if death came to him this way, Kakashi would embrace it fully. It wasn’t like there were many people that cared about him. Was it the pain that he would experience on impact? Why was he so reluctant? 

“Kakashi!” He heard the door to the rooftop open. Turning his head around, Kakashi stared at Obito before-

His left leg tumbled. Kakashi’s eyes widened in shock as he felt the concrete below him disappear.

His arm which had been resting against the railing was suddenly pulled back before he felt Obito’s arm wrap around him tightly. 

“You fucking asshole,” Obito whispered, holding onto Kakashi as if he was never going to let go. Kakashi felt Obito’s breath against his neck. “I’ve been looking all over the place for you. Where have you been all day? What are you doing it out here by yourself?”

Kakashi resisted the urge to think about his mother’s words. This wasn’t the time. 

“What were you doing up there? It’s dangerous.” Obito said as he pushed his body away from Kakashi and Kakashi started to climb over the railings again.

Kakashi stayed quiet for a moment before whispering out. “No reason.”

Obito looked at him with a confused expression. Kakashi tensed when an awkward moment of silence floated between both of them. Sucking a breath up, Kakashi smiled again.

“Look, the city lights are really pretty tonight.”

Obito knew that he wasn’t going to get anymore answers out of Kakashi. Besides, he had successfully saved Kakashi this time. Just for now, he could with Kakashi’s presence next to him.

Even if it was for the last time.

* * *

_ (On the day that Obito finds Kakashi’s body with a puddle of blood below it, he regrets not saying goodbye to Kakashi when they were on the rooftop. Obito’s body would give out, and he would be no more than what Kakashi used to be. He never wanted to relive days like these, it was just a dumb fate that he was given. _

_ Obito never understood Kakashi as a kid. He used to talk in riddle-like sentences, but Obito was glad that he stuck with Kakashi throughout the years. Perhaps if he had stayed in the city for college, nothing would’ve happened and maybe Kakashi would be alive. _

_ He wanted to give up. Yet.. Kakashi was at the end of the path, waiting for him. So, just one more time. Over and over.) _

In the end, they didn’t have time to say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I panicked so a lot of this was rushed since I wrote most of this during my online classes haha 🚶
> 
> If you know where this plot is from you're sexy /p
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :D


End file.
